Sigmund Freud
Sigmund Freud battled Mother Teresa in Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information of the rapper Sigismund Schlomo "Sigmund" Freud was born on May 6th, 1856, in the Moravian town of Freiberg, in the Austrian Empire (now part of the Czech Republic). He was an Austrian neurologist and the founder of psychoanalysis, a clinical method for treating psychopathology through dialogue between a patient and a psychoanalyst. In creating psychoanalysis, Freud developed therapeutic techniques such as the use of free association and discovered transference, establishing its central role in the analytic process. Freud's redefinition of sexuality to include its infantile forms led him to formulate the Oedipus complex as the central tenet of psychoanalytical theory. His analysis of dreams as wish-fulfillments provided him with models for the clinical analysis of symptom formation and the underlying mechanisms of repression. On this basis Freud elaborated his theory of the unconscious and went on to develop a model of psychic structure comprising id, ego, and super-ego. Freud postulated the existence of libido, a sexualised energy with which mental processes and structures are invested and which generates erotic attachments, and a death drive, the source of compulsive repetition, hate, aggression, and neurotic guilt. In his later works, Freud developed a wide-ranging interpretation and critique of religion and culture. Though in overall decline as a diagnostic and clinical practice, psychoanalysis remains influential within psychology, psychiatry, and psychotherapy, and across the humanities. It thus continues to generate extensive and highly contested debate with regard to its therapeutic efficacy, its scientific status, and whether it advances or is detrimental to feminist causes. Nonetheless, Freud's work has suffused contemporary Western thought and popular culture. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Jokes I can make about your looks: abundant. Your chastity vow: redundant. But that's enough about Mary B. Let's turn to my favorite subject: me! I got mouth cancer, wasn't feeling so hot, Had the Doc put me down with a morphine shot. Thank imaginary God I wasn't in one of your beds, You'd have just sprinkled magic water on my forehead! I help people live, you watch people die To get souls for a man in the sky! You took credit that you didn't deserve, You're the fakest sister act since Whoopi Goldberg! You were running Project Pimp the Projects, To you, Calcutta meant Cal-cutta check! I can see right through you and you've got no flavor, I'm battling a communion wafer! 'Verse 2:' I notice that you talk a lot about yourself, which is funny Since you hide your true feelings like they were other people's money. (Ooh!) An exception to my theory! I can't believe this! Here we have a Mother that no one wants to sleep with! You had a nice message, but your methods were detestable! I've seen better care given to organic vegetables! All these tokens and smoke and miracles, You really believe all this stuff? You're hysterical! I've got the libido to continue to beat ya, But our time is up, Teresa. Trivia *EpicLLOYD once joked in the video "NicePeter and Friends." that "some day" he would "probably play Freud".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuso3eEwqh0 **Freud would later battle Christoph Waltz in an improv rap battle during the 2015 ERB Tour, in which he was portrayed by Lloyd.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vT3Ka8a5hQ *A battle between Sigmund Freud and Dr. Phil was planned and scrapped multiple times over the years: **Nice Peter mentioned it when asked about battles that were never finished in a video with Smosh Games.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPmvuhkFsB4 **It was originally intended to be the 30th episode of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'', but this eventually became Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. **This battle was also planned at an undisclosed point in the first half of Season 4, but was once again scrapped. **This makes him the seventh known scrapped character that was brought back later on, after Freddie Mercury, Stan Lee, Alexander the Great, Ivan the Terrible, Hillary Clinton, Stevie Wonder, and Mark Zuckerberg. *He is the only historical figure from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure who did not appear in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. *In late November 2018, the ERB channel's banner was changed to one that features Freud along with Winston Churchill, Theodore Roosevelt, Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, and John F. Kennedy. *He is the thirteenth rapper to be in black-and-white. **He is also one of the three rappers to appear only in black-and-white, after Alfred Hitchcock and Che Guevara. **He is the second to appear in front of a colored background, after Che Guevara. Gallery Sigmund Freud Couch.png|Sigmund Freud lying on his couch Sigmund Freud In His Vest.jpg|Freud in his vest Late 2018 ERB new banner.jpg|The ERB channel banner that featured Freud References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud Category:Nice Peter